The overall objectives of this project are to utilize the well characterized brain antigens and refined immunologic techniques now available to reinvestigate the pathogenesis of experimental allergic encephalitis and to apply the results to the study of "autoimmune" disease, in particular to multiple sclerosis. This study will include evaluation of antibody formation to the encephalitogenic tryptophan peptide using a radioimmunoassay which is currently being developed. It will also include an evaluation of the cellular infiltrate in experimental allergic encephalitis and in multiple sclerosis and the testing of patients with multiple sclerosis and control subjects for cellular immunity to central nervous system antigens.